Emptiness
by EasyMe
Summary: Tras una serie de traiciones de las personas que mas amaba, Solo quedaba un vacío. Tal vez un nuevo comienzo seria lo apropiado ¿O no?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece al Sr. Kishimoto, La historia es solo mía.

**Chapter 1: La traición.**

Caminar bajo las calles de Londres era Refrescante.

.

Ustedes dirán que era muy extraño de mi parte caminar sin un paraguas con tremenda tormenta, Para mí era natural como respirar cuando necesitaba pensar.

.

Y claro que necesitaba pensar últimamente.

.

No me importaba mucho lo que la gente pensara al verme pasar. La lluvia me ayudaba a aclarar la mente más de lo que un té de menta podría hacerlo en estos momentos. El invierno era mi época favorita de todo el año, desde pequeña me había gustado encender la chimenea y tomar una gran taza de chocolate caliente junto a Himeko y mi madre. Han de preguntarse: ¿Entonces por qué demonios está afuera y no en casa como ella dice?

.

Simple. La relación con Himeko no era la mejor actualmente.

.

Lo cual nos lleva de regreso al punto numero 1: ¿Qué hago afuera en la lluvia Pensando? Himeko estaba rara, ya no era la misma. A veces me decía a mi misma que en cualquier relación siempre hay que dejar que la otra persona tenga su propio espacio… Pero últimamente… Esto no estaba funcionando. Himeko tenía demasiado espacio y cada vez que me miraba… No me miraba como antes, Me miraba con otros ojos. Aun no estaba segura de lo que su mirada me decía.

.

No lo entendía, Nunca había hecho algo que lastimara de esa manera a Himeko, O al menos que yo recordará.

.

Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella… Lástima que me evita. Lo cual es estúpido, pues vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Pero de alguna manera, ella lo había logrado.

.

Las ultimas 3 semanas había tratado de hablar con ella numerosas veces, Siempre con la misma respuesta: 'En otra será'.

.

Y si, En las últimas 3 semanas la había visto muy pocas veces. Me sorprendía la manera en que ella me evitaba, digo, Íbamos a la misma escuela, Nos juntábamos con las mismas personas y, por si no fuera poco, Vivíamos en la misma casa. ¿Es que acaso tenía lepra? ¿Será que esto es una blasfemia? ¿Me iré al infierno? Vale, estoy siendo más dramática de lo normal.

.

Llegué al parque mas cercano, me senté en uno de los columpios y cerré los ojos mientras me impulsaba. Generalmente me gustaba elevarme más de lo normal, esa era yo, Me gustaba perderme en el momento. Sentía como mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar por lo cual necesitaba dejar de pensar por unos momentos. Traté pero era imposible, Mi cabeza no dejaba de mandar miles de conspiraciones o ideas alocadas sobre lo que sucedia.

.

Esta semana algo había cambiado.

Vale, No me crean si les digo que me lo dice la intuición femenina o el sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos. Tampoco era como que si fuera una de esas videntes que creen que viendo las hojas del te sabrán la respuesta al fin del mundo. No, nada de eso. Está semana iba a suceder algo, Lo supe desde el momento que abrí los ojos esta mañana.

.

'Si, y los elefantes vuelan sakura… Dejate de bobadas….'

.

Oh, Dios, ni siquiera mis pensamientos me apoyaban.

.

Bueno tal vez todo esto del sexto sentido empezó ayer por la noche, En la cena. Hacia días que Himeko y yo no compartíamos tanto tiempo como en la cena (alrededor de media hora) y en una platica con nuestra madre, Himeko comento muy confiada en sí misma: 'El que no arriesga, No gana'. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué hablábamos, Solo recuerdo su rostro… Esa no era mi Himeko. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su rostro se puso más pálido. Tuve miedo al ver como lucia, Era intimidante…

.

Me sentía inquieta y desesperada por obtener una respuesta. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si no me daban una respuesta clara. Había escuchado que a veces era mejor no saber y seguir adelante, Pero necesitaba saber que me ocultaba. Me había obsesionado con tener una respuesta.

.

Solíamos ser mejores amigas, ¿Saben? De esas que se cuentan hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su vida, del más estúpido hasta el más importante. Sus logros, sus metas… sus debilidades.

.

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar lentamente, convirtiéndose en una llovizna a penas perceptible.

.

Mi celular sonó en el fondo de mi bolsillo, Me asombro que el aparatito aun funcionara tras la fuerte lluvia.

.

Era un mensaje, Sonreí al ver que era de Nate.

.

'_No podré verte esta noche, Algo surgió. Prometo compensártelo. Te ama, tu novio.'_

.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.

.

Nate me había estado evadiendo (Aunque lo negó cuando lo interrogue al respecto, Dijo estar muy ocupado). ¿Es que nada me salía bien estos días? Empezaba a cuestionarme que día no era malo. Nate siempre estuvo ahí para mí cuando había algún problema, aunque fuera minúsculo. Ahora me evadía.

.

Eran un par de Idiotas, Eso pasaba. Pero eran los idiotas que mas amaba en este mundo.

.

Estuve en paz hasta que empecé a ver como oscurecía, ¿Tanto tiempo estuve pensando?

.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, Aun no lograba descifrar el misterio.

.

'_Tal vez es lo mejor' _me dijo mi conciencia.

.

No estaba de humor para tener una discusión interna conmigo misma.

.

Empecé a tiritar al sentir como la ropa mojada no ayudaba a calentarme, Corrí hasta nuestro hogar. Llegué y sin mucho más me metí en la ducha.

…

Estornude. Mierda, No quería que a todo esto se le sumará un resfriado.

.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea salir bajo la lluvia.

.

Me miré en el espejo, Me asusto lo que vi.

.

Esa no podía ser yo. Me veía repentina más vieja de lo que en realidad era. Estaba pálida como el papel y el cabello no se veía con vida, se veía seco y maltratado. Esta no era la Sakura Haruno que solía ser, La esbelta rubia de cuerpo increíble y ojos llenos de vida Ya no estaba.

.

Mis ojos se veían vacíos. Vaya que esta estupidez me tenía mal.

.

Me sentí estúpida.

.

Me sentía más que tonta, Me veía mal por una idiotez.

.

Decidí que por está noche no me preocuparía más. Leería mi libro favorito, escucharía música y cenaría como reina. Me lo merecía, Al carajo con el misterio.

.

'_¡Y al carajo los deberes!'_

.

Oh, eso también. En 2 semanas más terminaríamos el curso y debía de dar lo mejor de mí, Aunque esta noche me daría una escapada de los deberes.

….

El primer paso estaba completo, El cocinero me había consentido y me había dado de su rico tiramisú.

.

Había preguntado por Himeko, tal vez en algún ridículo espacio en el fondo de mi alma, esperaba que estuviera. No, No estaba como de costumbre.

.

¿Dónde estaba? Estudiando en casa de 'Matilda'. No conocía a ninguna Matilda, Yo era popular y parte de la mayoría de clubes o comités. Conocía a prácticamente toda la escuela, Nunca había escuchado de esa tal Matilda.

.

Segundo paso, Completo. Había visto una de mis películas favoritas.

.

Mamá no estaba en casa, Ella estaba en una de sus fiestas elegantes de negocios.

.

Sola. Así me había sentido las últimas semanas.

.

Tercer paso… Esperen ¿Y mi libro favorito?

.

Rebusque en cada estante y en cada tramo de mi habitación. No estaba.

.

'¿_Así de estúpida y lenta te haz vuelto, Haruno?'_

.

Mi libro no estaba en mi cuarto, estaba en el de Himeko, Se lo había prestado hace 2 meses.

.

Me encontré en un dilema, ¿Entrar o no entrar en su habitación? ¿Y si así lograba saber lo que se traía entre manos Himeko?

.

¿Nunca les había sucedido que quieren saber algo con tanto deseo que temen saber la respuesta?

.

Bueno, a mí me pasaba siempre. Y no había entrado en el cuarto de Himeko en mucho tiempo, ¿Y si lo había convertido en una mazmorra y tenía a ilegales para la trata de personas? ¿Y si su cuarto me tragaba?

.

'¿_en serio sueno tan estúpida?'_

.

- Vale, Sakura, Entra en el puto cuarto y verás que sigue siendo igual. Si tu hermana estuviera traficando personas no lo sabrías nunca. –Me dije a mi misma en un susurro. Y era cierto, Himeko no sería tan tonta de esconder sus misterios en un lugar tan lógico, Si Himeko escondiera algo, No lo escondería a la vista del público.

.

El juego favorito de Himeko eran los secretos… Y yo estaba apunto de descubrirlo.

.

Entre con cuidado y al encender la luz suspiré al ver todo como siempre, Nada había cambiado en su habitación. Sonreí, éramos gemelas pero nunca en realidad nos habíamos parecido más allá del exterior. Ella prefería las cosas mas 'Cool' como ella decía, Yo tenía un aire más serio y responsable. Ambas éramos bonitas, pero era obvio quien era la más extrovertida. Ella.

.

Algunos decían que era una rubia tonta, en realidad era astuta. El papel de tonta le traía beneficios y ella se aprovechaba de eso.

.

Removí todos sus libros en sus estantes, Ninguno era el mío.

.

Estaba apunto de rendirme cuando algo llamo mi atención. En la parte mas alta del estante, Ahí se encontraba mi libro.

.

Me maldije internamente al no ser lo suficientemente alta para alcanzarlo, Mis 1.61 no eran suficientes.

.

Cuando al fin logré tocarlo, lo hale rápidamente pero me arrepentí al instante. La mayoría de los libros y carpetas de ese estante cayeron como en una lluvia de papel. Me apresuré a tomar todo lo que pude para devolverlo a su lugar como se pudiera, Himeko me iba a matar si se enteraba de mi pequeña aventura en su habitación.

.

Algo más llamo mi atención. No todos eran papeles, Había fotos…

.

Muy bien está empleado el dicho: '_La curiosidad mato al gato'._

.

Si, esas fotos me mataron… Ya sabía el misterio y tenía ganas de vomitar el alma…

.

¿Se podía querer morir solo por ver unas fotos?

.

Quería desaparecer y Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

.

Era una _Tonta._

_._

_Ilusa._

_._

_Crédula._

_._

_Estúpida._

_._

_Me habían visto la cara…_

.

Tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso mientras que con la otra mano arrugaba una de las fotos más perturbadoras.

_._

_No, no, no._

_._

_Me negaba a creerlo._

_._

_Me sentía muerta._

_._

_O al menos, quería morir en ese mismo instante._

.

Maneje como desquiciada, como loca. Ni la policía lograría evitar que llegará hasta mi objetivo. Me habían visto la cara de estúpida, pero no era tan estúpida como para no sacar mis propias conclusiones.

.

Si estaba en lo cierto, ya sabía donde estaba Himeko y no era difícil de adivinar.

.

Por alguna fuerza grande que existe en el cielo, llegué sana y salva a mi destino. Las lágrimas me tenían viendo borroso y tenía la vista nublada por el dolor.

_._

_Seguía sin creerlo._

.

Derrapé en la entrada de la mansión de los Miller, Estaba decidida a desenmascarar la verdad.

.

Hollie, con quien llevaba una relación muy respetuosa, el ama de llaves de los Miller, Abrió con una mueca de susto plasmada en el rostro Que al ver de quien se trataba se aligeró un poco. El sonido de las llantas chirriando en el asfalto y la brusquedad con la que había golpeado la puerta de manera insistente también me habrían puesto los pelos de punta.

.

La empuje con brusquedad y corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron hasta la segunda planta, No toqué la puerta. Entre por impulso.

.

¿Respeto? Ya no lo tenía por nadie.

.

¿Amor? Mataron todo el que me quedaba.

.

¿Lágrimas? de esas tenía muchas.

.

Tal como lo había pensado, Estaban juntos, Ajenos a todo el mundo.

.

Nate y mi propia hermana, Engañándome en la cama en la que muchas veces había tocado el cielo con las manos.

.

Me vieron y supieron que el juego había terminado. Himeko había apostado todo por Nate, Y yo había perdido el Juego.

_._

_Ganaste._

.

La fotografía cayó lentamente al suelo, podría jurar como había escuchado el sonido de la hoja atravesando el viento, el sonido de mi corazón quebrándose fue la interferencia.

.

Ambos envueltos en sabanas Blanca, ambos me miraban perplejos.

.

Giré y ya no fue necesario correr, No tenía mas fuerzas.

.

Escuche voces gritándome, Ninguna fue lo suficientemente fuerte o entendible como para detenerme.

_._

_Estaba tratando de contenerme y recoger todas las piezas de mi corazón._

.

Yo también había apostado, La diferencia es que yo había perdido.

…

Las imágenes se reproducían como una película de bajo presupuesto una y otra vez en mi cabeza, La foto de ellos besándose en un parque, la imagen de ellos en su cama, sus mentiras eran el sonido de fondo…

.

No fue tan difícil como pensé llegar al auto. Maneje como maniaca una vez más, acelere a fondo. Ni la música de fondo hacía que mis pensamientos se callarán.

.

No paraban, No paraban, No paraban…

_._

_¡CALLENSE!_

.

Las lágrimas a penas y me dejaban ver el camino, Me dirigía al mismo lugar que fui tras el divorcio de mis padres, La casa en el lago.

.

El camino estaba oscuro y no había más iluminación que las farolas del auto.

.

No estoy segura de los siguientes 5 segundos de mi vida.

.

El auto se impacto con algo y giró bruscamente quedando de cabeza…

.

Escuche una voz demasiado distante…

.

Abrí los ojos y vi una figura caminando hacia mí, Era una chica, lo supe por su silueta. El pánico me invadió cuando alcance a ver sus ojos perdidos… Era imposible que estuviera viva tras el impacto.

.

Grite al sentir el dolor más intenso de _toda _mi vida.

.

Todo se volvió oscuro, Me desmayé.

...

Me vi parada, ajena a la escena que parecía sacada de una película de terror. Había un cuerpo en el suelo, los paramédicos le realizaban CPR y trataban de reanimarla.

_._

_No entendía._

.

¿Quién era esa chica?

.

Me dedique a observarla mejor, Era bonita. Perfecta piel pálida y un raro pero lindo color de cabello. Rosa.

.

Me acerque, pero tenía miedo de que los médicos me hicieran a un lado. Sentía nauseas.

.

Giré el rostro y vi mi auto destrozado completamente. Yo había causado aquello.

.

Esa chica se iba a morir por _mi _culpa.

.

No entendía como es que yo podía estar parada sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Era una chica inocente después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de que Nate me engañara, de que Himeko me traicionara, Y sobre todo, No tenía la culpa de que yo no manejara de manera responsable.

.

Era Mi culpa.

.

Me acerque para ver mejor la escena que estaba ante mis ojos. Nadie noto mi presencia, por obviedad, lo principal era salvar a la chica del cabello rosa.

.

Uno de los paramédicos se giró y corrió en mi dirección, Trate de apartarme del camino pero no lo hice a tiempo…

.

Él me _atravesó._

_._

_Mierda._

.

- ¿Qué carajo? –Susurré mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente…

_._

_Oh, no._

.

Noté las ropas de la chica antes de que mis ojos se nublaran a causa de las lágrimas…

.

Eran mis ropas…

.

Era _yo._

_._

_Imposible._

.

Lo entendí todo. La que estaba muerta era yo, No alguien más.

.

Todo se volvió negro, una vez más.

...

* * *

La historia Original se llamaba 'plastic Girl' pero el nombre nunca me convenció, La historia es casi la misma.

Ok, bueno. Esto es casi el mismo capítulo que había subido antes, solo que lo modifique y lo actualice. Cambie el nombre y el contenido y en estos momentos ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 3, por lo que el capítulo 2, Ya esta listo. Necesito sus comentarios para decirme si les gusto que cambiara la historia u otros detalles. Si se preguntan por que borre todo y empece de cero, es por que la historia la escribí hace dos años y la volví a leer y me di cuenta de miles de errores de ortografía (espero hayan menos esta vez), mi punto de vista creo que a medida he ido creciendo ha cambiado y bueno, tengo 16 años ahora, por lo que cuando la escribí, tenía 14... O sea, mente de niña(?) Jaja o por lo menos así me veo yo. Trataré de escribir rápido, pero primero necesitaba saber si les gustaba la idea de escribirlo de nuevo y así continuar.

Espero les haya gustado.

Pasen una buena semana Chicas, No olviden comentar.

Besos.


End file.
